Drink Up
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It was summer and the heat was getting to the town. As for a small gang of six they ended finding away to cool off. What did they do to cool off and will it last? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Stranger Things in anyway. This was a request by **brucewaynefan**

* * *

It was a long hot summer's day and the sun was soon setting. However it was still very humid. The gang had planed on playing some D and D but this time it be a little more simpler quest as Max and Eleven wanted to know what the big deal is. Since there was going to be more players they had the game play in Dustin's basement. It was just big enough for them to play.

The downside to all of this was Dustin's basement was not carpeted however there was plenty of outlets for some fans. Even with the fans going and the small window open it was still humid in the basement. The boys where shirtless making the girls wish they could do the same, but Dustin just smiled as he had that covered too. He had six milk jugs of cold water in the basement freezer. The water was not completely frozen just enough to keep the water cold for a long time.

Dustin handed each a jug of water for his friends. They all started to drink up while playing the game. Eleven and Max can't believe they where actually having fun as they thought this would be stupid. As they played the six of them struggled to hold their bladders.

"Dude can we stop and take a break I really have to take a leak." Lucas said

"Come on it took me a few days to plan this out." Mike said

"Um you could go in my mouth and I will drink it. All my water is gone and I'm dying of thirst." Will said.

They all looked at Will in shock, but Lucas was desperate if Mike really wants him to stay. Lucas soon stands up and whips out his dick and Will slide the dick into his mouth. Lucas soon lets loos and sighs in relelf. However it was too much to swallow as a good amount of it landed on Wills body. After Lucas was done he slid his dick out which by now was starting to get hard.

Dustun had to go to and after seeing Will drinking Lucas's piss he stood up and whipped out his dick. Before Will slid another dick in his mouth he took the rest of his cloths off showing he was getting a little hard. Once he sat back down Dustin slid his dick into the inviting mouth and let loose. Dustin loved Wills mouth around his dick as he was pissing into it. So much so he started to fuck it.

This caught Will off guard but went along with it. Mike watched on as he too could no longer hold it. He was not sure how much longer he had to wait. He quickly strips naked just incase he ends up wetting himself. This caused Max to also get naked and showing off her D cup breasts. Mike's eyes widen as his dick started to twitch of the site of a nude Max who was sitting back down.

"Mike just go ahead and piss in my mouth." Max said as she opened her mouth.

He looked at his girlfriend El and just nodded the ok. Mike smiled and quickly slid his dick into Max's mouth. Lucas drank some more water as he watched on this action. He soon was naked too and kept drinking his jug of water. Eleven's powers where really improving as she gets older she sensed that Will could bust any moment now.

She quickly went on her knees and slid his dick into her mouth as Dustin soon getting his six inch hard dick sucked once Will swallowed his piss as he released his own piss into Eleven's mouth. When Mike was done pissing Max decided to suck away on his dick. Lucas just watched on as he jacked off watching his friends getting sucked off.

Mike Dustin and Will can no longer hold back as they shot into a mouth. The two girls and Will swallowed the load. Max and Eleven had to go too and sat down on a near by couch and spread their legs. Mike and Lucas went in between their girlfriend's legs and the girls let loos pissing in their boyfriend's mouths.

As the piss was flowing in Mike and Lucas's mouths they licked up the girls pussies. Once they stopped going. They got back up to drink more water and start to play again. This time around they all had a feeling to go all at once. They looked at Dustin and he sighed. He soon took off his cloths and the gang surround him and start to piss all over him with him opening his mouth. Even Dustin was pissing on himself. When one was done pissing they jacked off or rubbed their pussy until they squirted or shot off a load at Dustin. They soon cleaned themselves off and continued the game without stopping.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you think


End file.
